Party Guessed/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: When is the Kanima not the Kanima? : SCOTT: ...When it's Jackson. : ALLISON: Someone's controlling him. ( ) : DEATON: Something that affects the Kanima affects its master. : SCOTT: Meaning we can catch them. : SCOTT: You're supposed to trust me! : ALLISON: I trust you! : ALLISON: Scott! : SCOTT: Just stay out of the way! ( ) : PETER: I had a plan, you know... That would be you. : PETER: You wouldn't die, but you would be able to do one very important thing... ( ) MARTIN HOUSE LYDIA'S MINDSCAPE--BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : CROWD: Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! LYDIA'S MINDSCAPE-- MARTIN HOUSE : PETER: Lydia! : LYDIA: tearfully Leave me alone. : PETER: Unfortunately, I can't. At least, not yet. : LYDIA: Are you real? : PETER: Interestingly, that question can also be answered, "not yet." : PETER: I promise everything's going to get back to normal, Lydia. All that you have to do... is every single thing I ask. : PETER: Timing is key here, Lydia. It all needs to happen by the next full moon. Do you know what they call the full moon in March? It's called the Worm Moon. They call it that because it's the last full moon of winter, and the worms would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed. Kind of has the feel of a rebirth, doesn't it? : LYDIA: But the full moon is on Wednesday... That's my birthday. : PETER: Exactly! And Lydia's birthday is always the party of the year, isn't it? Everyone wants to go to this party... so, we're going to make it a very special party. : LYDIA: And what if I don't? : PETER: I think it's best that we just make a plan and stick to it. That way, no one gets hurt. : LYDIA: Why me? : PETER: smiling Because Lydia Martin is not only beautiful, not only incredibly intelligent... she's immune. : LYDIA: Immune to what? : PETER: Oh, that's right-- they haven't told you, have they? Bet you've felt like the last to know for a long time. Doesn't feel good, does it? You deserve to know everything. It's probably best if I just show you. : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! END DREAM TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: It's not that deep, okay? : VICTORIA: soothingly It's all right. I'll clean it myself. : ARGENT: It's not that bad. We don't know. We can't know-- not for sure. : GERARD: It's a bite from an Alpha. : ARGENT: She's my wife. Allison's mother. : GERARD: And I'm the cold-hearted patriarch holding his family to its commitments. We all have our roles. Just don't expect me to play poisoned king to your Hamlet of a son. Not with a full moon coming. : ARGENT: What about Allison? How am I supposed to get her through this? We just buried Kate... : GERARD: Then tell me-- how long is long enough? When exactly do you think Allison will be emotionally prepared enough to handle the death of her mother? : ARGENT: She can't lose her, too. : GERARD: Ah, you're getting your tenses mixed up-- your wife is already dead, and that thing over there is just a cocoon waiting to hatch. RAILWAY DEPOT : DEREK: I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal. : SCOTT: sighing Ugh, I get it-- we can't save Jackson. : DEREK: grimly We can't seem to kill him, either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger. : SCOTT: But how do we stop him? : DEREK: defeatedly I don't know. I don't even know if we can. : SCOTT: Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it... : DEREK: I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault. : SCOTT: Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this! I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right? : DEREK: scoffing That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple. : SCOTT: What do you mean? What aren't you telling me? : DEREK: Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you? : SCOTT: Because you always are keeping something from me! : DEREK: Well, maybe I do it to protect you. : SCOTT: Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets? : DEREK: sighing Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe... 'Cause the full moon's coming, and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one. DAEHLER HOUSE : MATT: awkwardly So, about that incredibly bad idea I had... : ALLISON: You mean, the kiss? : MATT: Yeah, that's the one... : ALLISON: Don't worry about it. : MATT: For real? : ALLISON: nodding Definitely. : MATT: So, what's going on with you and Scott? Are you guys-you guys still together, or-or what? : ALLISON: Not really... : MATT: nervously Not really. God, I hate "not really's." You never know what to do with "not really." : ALLISON: Would you understand if I said it was complicated? : MATT: Not really. But, I'll try. : MATT: Open the window. : MATT: nervously Heh. Forgot my bag. : ALLISON: Yeah... Yeah... : MATT: Some good pictures in there, don't you think? : ALLISON: nervously Yeah, the lacrosse ones are amazing. You're really talented. I was-I was-I was really impressed... : MATT: There's a good candid of you in there, too. : ALLISON: Really? : MATT: You can see some of the others, if you'd like. I mean, this-this tiny little screen doesn't really do it justice. But, uh, I could show you some on my computer. : ALLISON: Oh, I would totally like that, but maybe another night. : MATT: Well, just for a few minutes? : ALLISON: It's getting kind of late... : MATT: It's the weekend. : ALLISON: I know, but I-- You know, I-- : MATT: And, it's spring break. I mean, you don't have anything going on tomorrow... do you? : ALLISON: tensely I really should get going. : MATT: You sure? : ALLISON: I'm sure. : MATT: awkwardly Okay. RAILWAY DEPOT : ISAAC: What is that? : BOYD: It's a triskele. The spirals mean different things-- past, present future; mother, father, child... : DEREK: Do you know what it means to me? : BOYD: Alpha, Beta, Omega? : DEREK: That's right. It's a spiral-- it reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas, or even Omegas. : ISAAC: Like Scott? : DEREK: Scott's with us. : ISAAC: Really? Then where is he now? : DEREK: He's looking for Jackson. : DEREK: Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight, either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight, you're gonna want to kill anything you can find. : ERICA: chuckling Good thing I had my period last week, then. : DEREK: Well, this one's for you. ARGENT HOUSE : LYDIA: Clear your schedule-- this could take a while. : ALLISON: ...How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight? : LYDIA: It's my birthday! : LYDIA: I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mmm... after-hours casual? : ALLISON: hesitantly I noticed that you didn't send out any invites... : LYDIA: tensely It's the biggest party of the year, Allison-- everyone knows. : ALLISON: hesitantly I was wondering if maybe this year, things, you know... might be different...? : LYDIA: tensely Why would anything be different? : ALLISON: awkwardly Just 'cause things have been off lately... Things, and people... Like Jackson. : LYDIA: tensely What do you care about Jackson? : ALLISON: Do you know if he's coming tonight? : LYDIA: fakely Everyone's coming. : LYDIA: brightly This one's American Rag. Mmm, I love it-- for me, not you. : LYDIA: This one's Material Girl. It's for you. : LYDIA: Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one? : VICTORIA: distractedly Oh, it's lovely... : VICTORIA: Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us? : ALLISON: preoccupied Um, can we do it later? : VICTORIA: anxiously Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be-would be better... : LYDIA: Party's at ten. : VICTORIA: awkwardly Um, will you be around before then? : ALLISON: distractedly I think so... : VICTORIA: tensely You think so? : ALLISON: shrugging I don't know. : ALLISON: You think so? : LYDIA: Oh, I guess that black one would fit... : LYDIA: All right, here you go. : ALLISON: No, it's too much-- : LYDIA: I think I like it. You like it? : ALLISON: Yeah... No, I do. : ALLISON: Happy birthday. : LYDIA: Oh, thank you! I actually appreciate that. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: Hey, whatcha doing? : STILES: evasively ...Homework... : STILINSKI: suspiciously It's spring break. : STILINSKI: exasperatedly What do you think you're doing? : STILES: Oh, I'm just satisfying my own curiosity... : STILINSKKI: We brought Harris in this morning for questioning. : STILINSKI: ...They brought him in. : STILES: And? : STILINSKI: And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders. : STILES: For all of them? : STILINSKI: Enough of them. : STILES: With what proof? : STILINSKI: You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris' car. : STILES: stammering Wha... That's not enough. : STILINSKI: The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein-- : STILES: Wait, what quote? : STILINSKI: Something about imagination and knowledge... : STILINSKI: "Imagination is more important than knowledge." Yeah, I saw the same car parked outside the rave. : STILINSKI: That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement. : STILES: But what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris' class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris? : STILINSKI: It doesn't matter-- the tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence. : STILES: No, it's not enough-- : STILINSKI: I thought you hated this guy? : STILES: I don't hate him, all right? He hates me. And, you know, if he killed them all, then yeah, lock the psycho up. But, there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing... : STILINSKI: gently Hey. Hey, you don't have to solve this for me. : STILES: insistently No, I have to do something. : STILES: ...What? : STILINSKI: Look at the swim team. : STILES: Dad, the coach-- it's Isaac's dad! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Jackson...? : LYDIA: You're coming to my party, right? : JACKSON: anxiously You don't want me there. Trust me. : LYDIA: Don't worry about it. I'm over it. : LYDIA: Look, of course I want you-- : JACKSON: You do not want me there. : LYDIA: weakly I'll see you there... MARTIN HOUSE : ALLISON: sighing For Lydia. : PARTY ATTENDEES: WOOO! PARTY! : STILES: Happy birthday! Yeah! : STILES: Coming in... : STILES: Oh, whoa! Can't... Okay, you know, you don't-- : STILES: Can you just grab that side, maybe? : LYDIA: Don't forget to try the punch! : STILES: Have you seen Jackson anywhere? : SCOTT: No. Seen Allison? : STILES: No. But, we should probably tell her what we found. : SCOTT: ...I'm still kind of not sure what we found. : STILES: I figured out it has something to do with water-- you know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool... : SCOTT: So, whoever's controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team...? : STILES: Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So, it could be another teacher, maybe, like, a student back then... I mean, who are we missing, though? What haven't we thought of? : ALLISON: Uh, Jackson's not here... : STILES: Yeah, no one's here. : SCOTT: Maybe it's just early? : STILES: grimly Or maybe, nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob. : ALLISON: Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks... : SCOTT: She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years. : STILES: offended I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet... : SCOTT: sighing We don't owe her a party. : ALLISON: What about the chance to get back to normal? : SCOTT: Normal? : ALLISON: shrugging She wouldn't be the "town whackjob" if it wasn't for us. : SCOTT: nodding I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here... : STILES: Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going. : ALLISON: Who? : STILES: I met them the other night... Let's just say, they know how to party. : LYDIA: uneasily And you are...? : PHOENIX: We're here for the party. : LYDIA: ...Well, come on in! : LYDIA: Don't touch anything. RAILWAY DEPOT : BOYD: What if we break free? : DEREK: Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me, then kill each other, and kill anything else with a heartbeat. : DEREK: I need you to hold her. : ISAAC: So, how come she gets to wear the headband? : DEREK: Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you. : DEREK: I've got an extra one if you really want it... : ISAAC: I'll pass. : DEREK: You ready? : ERICA: Yeah... MARTIN HOUSE : STILES: Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what? : SCOTT: Why should I apologize? : STILES: Because you're the guy! It's, like, what we do. : SCOTT: But I didn't do anything wrong. : STILES: Then you should definitely apologize. See, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong. : SCOTT: petulantly I'm not apologizing. : STILES: Is that the full moon talking, buddy? : SCOTT: sighing Probably. : SCOTT: Why do you care, anyway? : STILES: exasperatedly Because, Scott, something's gotta go right, here! I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're gonna be held back in school, I'm in love with a nutjob, and if, on top of that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face! : SCOTT: quietly Don't stab yourself in the face. : STILES: Why not? : SCOTT: Because Jackson's here. : LYDIA: kindly Glad you could make it. RAILWAY DEPOT : ISAAC: grunting How do you not feel this? : DEREK: irritably I feel every second of it. : ISAAC: Then how do you control it? : DEREK: Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control. : ISAAC: What is it for you? : DEREK: hesitantly Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody. : ISAAC: You mean Scott? : DEREK: Yeah. : DEREK: All right, that should do it. : BOYD & ERICA: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... ARGENT HOUSE : VICTORIA: You really thought I would do this using prescription pills? : ARGENT: awkwardly According to gender statistics, most women-- : ARGENT: But, you're not most women. : VICTORIA: I'll go upstairs and write the letter. : GERARD: Don't hesitate because of Allison. She'll feel the ground shifting beneath her feet time and again in her life. It is our job to teach her how to keep standing. : ARGENT: The ground isn't shifting-- it's crumbling. : GERARD: impatiently You want easy? Change your last name. Otherwise, go up there and help your wife die with dignity... : GERARD: Because if she doesn't fall on her own sword, one of us is gonna have to run her through. MARTIN HOUSE : SCOTT: Uh, I can't drink tonight... : LYDIA: exasperatedly All right, what is with the two of you? : SCOTT: Oh, no, Stiles is drinking. : LYDIA: Not Stiles-- you and Allison. : LYDIA: I don't care why you have to keep your little love affair so secret, but right here and now seems like the perfect time just... to have a good time. : SCOTT: You know something? You're right. : LYDIA: See? Isn't it good? : SCOTT: ...Actually, yeah. Really good. : ALLISON: You get two minutes. : MATT: Okay... : MATT: Uh, right. : MATT: awkwardly So, I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about... But, is it really that bad that-that I think you're beautiful, and I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph? : ALLISON: uncomfortably Um, Matt, some of those pictures, I... I don't even know how you took them. : MATT: Telephoto lens. I mean, come on, Allison-- photographers call them "candids." : ALLISON: Well, police call it "stalking." : MATT: scoffing Stalking? So, I'm-I'm a stalker now, that's-is that it? You-you think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos? You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something, like, "Well, if I can't have you, no one can!" : MATT: Well, you know what? Get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every five minutes. : ALLISON: coldly Well, then, all you have to do is wait for another three. Good luck. : MATT: Allison, wait-- : MATT: exasperatedly What is the matter with you? : ALLISON: stammering I'm sorry. I'm so-I'm so sorry. ALLISON'S MINDSCAPE : ALLISON: No... No, not here... Scott... Scott! : DARK ALLISON: Look at you, yelling for help-- always yelling for help. It's pathetic, Allison. : DARK ALLISON: You-you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this. END HALLUCINATION : STILES: You feeling okay? : SCOTT: It's not the moon-- it's different. STILES' MINDSCAPE : STILINSKI: Why am I wearing black? What are you, an idiot? I just came from a funeral-- you know, people wear black at funerals. : PARTY ATTENDEE: Dude, chill! It was just-- : STILINSKI: Get out of my face! : STILINSKI: It's you-- it's all you. : STILINSKI: You know, every day, I saw her lying in that hospital, slowly dying, I thought, "How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?" : STILINSKI: It's all you. It's you, Stiles. You killed your mother, you hear me? You killed her... And now, you're killing me. END HALLUCINATION ARGENT HOUSE : VICTORIA: sadly I didn't get a chance to talk to her... So, I want to do it here, where I can be with her. : VICTORIA: Hmm... and I think I'm gonna need your help. MARTIN HOUSE SCOTT'S MINDSCAPE END HALLUCINATION : SCOTT: Lydia... JACKSON'S MINDSCAPE : JACKSON'S MOTHER: His name is Jackson... We're looking for Jackson Whittemore. : JACKSON'S FATHER: Has anyone seen Jackson? We're his parents. : LYDIA: Mr. Whittemore? : JACKSON'S FATHER: No, we're his real parents. : JACKSON: No... No... : JACKSON'S MOTHER: Could someone tell him we're here? : JACKSON'S FATHER: Tell him we're his real parents. END HALLUCINATION : SCOTT: You guys seen Lydia? : SCOTT: You know where Lydia is? : SCOTT: Have you seen Lydia? : SCOTT: Lydia? Where's Lydia? RAILWAY DEPOT : DEREK: the phone Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help-- : DEREK: the phone Definitely gonna need some help. : DEREK: Isaac! MARTIN HOUSE : SCOTT: urgently Stiles, look at me. : SCOTT: Drink the water, Stiles. Drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles! : DANIELLE: What do you think you're doing? You wanna sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it. : SCOTT: You can do better? : DANIELLE: scoffing I can do best, boy! : DANIELLE: Woo! How do you feel? : STILES: Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl... : DANIELLE: shrugging He's sober. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: Wait. : VICTORIA: I can feel it... : VICTORIA: It's happening. You know what to do. You know what to tell people. Tell them I had a history of depression. Promise me. : ARGENT: tearfully I will. I will, even though I've never seen you depressed once in twenty years... : VICTORIA: Allison needs to say it, too. : ARGENT: But I won't let her believe it. : VICTORIA: She'll hear things. People will say I was weak. They'll say I took the easy way out. : ARGENT: And I'll tell her it's the hardest thing you ever did. : VICTORIA: And they'll ask, "How could I do this to my family?" : ARGENT: She'll know you did it for us. : VICTORIA: tearfully I can't do this myself, Chris... : VICTORIA: Help me. : VICTORIA: Now. RAILWAY DEPOT : DEREK: I think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor. : ISAAC: nodding My father. : DEREK: scoffing Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you. : ISAAC: He didn't used to... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : ALLISON: hysterically No... : ALLISON: hysterically No. No, Dad... No, Dad! : ALLISON: tearfully If this is some kind of sick training session, you had--you better tell me! You better tell me! : ARGENT: tearfully No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. : ALLISON: You... : ARGENT: I'm sorry. : ALLISON: devastatedly What happened? What hap-- : ARGENT: Oh, sweetie, shhh... : ALLISON: What-- : ARGENT: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. MARTIN HOUSE : STILES: Hey, I can't find her. And dude? Anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out. : SCOTT: ...I can see that. : STILES: What the hell do we do? : SCOTT: I don't know, but we gotta-- : MATT: panicked I can't swim! : MATT: panicked No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't-I can't-- : MATT: ...What are you looking at? : PARTY ATTENDEE: The cops are here! Party's over! RAILWAY DEPOT : DEREK: Lydia? HALE HOUSE : DEREK: weakly Lydia... Lydia, stop. You don't know what you're doing. : PETER: I heard there was a party... : PETER: Don't worry, I invited myself. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts